Twilight Fading
by MetalChickCrisis2040
Summary: Somethings just aren't meant to be, or are they? With Yoruichi's abrupt return, and Ichigo nearly gone mad, what does Aizen have up his sleeve? Will the two finally find their happy ending? Or has all hope been lost? Sequel to Cold November Rain
1. A Hollow Beginning

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything.

**Official Sequel to Cold November Rain**

**Fiction Title: **Twilight Fading

**Pairing: **Yoruichi/Ichigo

**Chapter: **1- A Hollow Beginning

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **It has been ten whole years since Ichigo had last seen her. When she suddenly returns, things are not what they seem to be. Their child is no where to be found, Kukaku is still MIA and Aizen has returned. With an army of Vizards known as the Espada, Aizen's plans are to destroy Soul Society and take over both realms. His vision, to bring together ten Vasto Lordes. Just how does Yoruichi fit into this? And what sort of surprises await Ichigo and his friends.

**Authors Notes: **The anticipated sequel to **Cold November Rain. **In case you don't know, its an AU. So don't dare fucking tell me 'That's not how it is, Yoruichi isn't this/that." Blah, blah blah, ok. I know. I get it. But its in my head and its my story :P Deal with it or don't read it. Simple as that. I'm tired of getting flamed by people who don't even like the shit yet they read it anyway. That doesn't make sense to me.

I get that I ended CNR unexpectedly and I wouldn't doubt it if everyone hated me because of it. I would hate me. But its good to have twists right? At least I'm doing a sequel. I could just leave it go completely. This one brings in Aizen and his Espada. **Review and I'll keep it going.**

**Other Notes: **I thought I would share with you my play list which I created and listened to while writing this chapter. Just a little something to give you a little hindsight into how I do get some of my ideas. ")

Aura - Dot Hack OST

Heaven Sent - Hinder

Welcome Home - Coheed & Cambria

Blue - The Birthday Massacre

When A Dead Man Walks - Lacuna Coil

Tomorrow - SR-71

**Read +Review+ Enjoy!**

* * *

He was on a rampage now. Destroying everything in sight. The humans were running in fear, and Ichigo, no, this **hollow** seemed to not give a damn. He'd taken on a look unrecognizable by Kisuke, and even Rukia. They stood atop a building in the city, eyes wide in fear as they watched Ichigo use Cero attacks to destroy all of downtown. This was madness! Was there no stopping this creature?!

The question hung in the air as Toshiro flew down from the heavens. Even his ice had no effect on the chaos Ichigo's hollow was doing. Did the orange haired boy even know what he were doing? Rukia's dark eyes narrowed. There was just no way they could win this battle.

"Rukia!" The voice of Byakuya cut through the air from behind. He was battered and bloody from fighting Ichigo already. His Vizard mask hanging from his head as he regained enough strength to stand. Orihime stood, placing her burette back in her hair. Healing what wounds she could seemed to take more energy from her than anything. Byakuya still wasn't fully healed.

"Brother!" Rukia called back, running up to him, her face gorged in sweat. "We need to get out of here now!" She shouted, the alarms of the city blaring from all directions. The many cop cars headed there way left heart beats thumping from them all.

"Those fools!" Rangiku shouted, eyes narrowed as she watched Ichigo take out not twelve, but twenty four units with just one wave of his sword. It hadn't even been a full day and already half of the city had been reduced to rubble. Soul Society was no different. They had just learned of Aizen's return. They hadn't the time to deal with a broken heart.

Though, said broken heart seemed the be the main cause of the brutality being dealt to both realms. It had even stirred up the hollows in Hueco Mundo. Shigekuni had forewarned all the captains of his fears. With this much spiritual pressure being presented, he was sure that the Vasto Lordes would take notice. And that was something anyone of them couldn't afford to let happen. The Hollow Kings were far more powerful than any captain.

"We can't save Ichigo from his current state. He's too far gone!" Renji called out from another roof top along side the building they all stood upon. It seemed as if the entire team were there. Though still, they were missing two very important key members.

'_Yoruichi…'_ The name seemed to ring in his head as each scream erupted. As blood flooded the ground which he walked upon. The crashing of buildings, the heat of the fire, not even the terrified screams coming from the civilians seemed to stop him. Not even making him hesitate. The mask that covered his face hid the real Ichigo from the heartless world. It had stolen the love of his life, and now it would pay. "Yes…" The hollow breathed, voice raspy and thirsty for the fear it was feeding on. Lifting a white, boney hand, the hollow gave a shrill laugh. Almost like nails on a chalk bored. It echoed through out the area, making the group above turn their attention down towards him. A red blast began to form within the palm of his hand, and Byakuya's eyes widened.

"MOVE!" He shouted, the most emotion he had ever shown in this lifetime. No sooner than he shouted the word, the entire building they were standing upon lit up with a bright red light, and imploded. Everyone had been lucky enough to get the seconds warning they got, as Yoruichi's well taught skill had come in handy once again. The shun-po had to be the only thing saving their lives at the moment. Standing atop a high grassy field over looking the city, the team tried to come up with scenarios that would end with no more deaths. With no casualties. And each time, they came up with blanks.

"We can't less this continue any longer. Ichigo has got to be stopped." Uryu painfully stated, powering up his own reiatsu. The Quincy had ideas. Ideas he didn't want to use. "If we all attack him with all we've got, it just might work."

"What are you saying!?" Orihime shouted from afar, her eyes full of tears. "We can't kill him! We can't kill Ichigo!" The more she spoke, the more she cried. And her pain reached them all. Why were they forced to kill him? He had saved them so many times in the past, so why him? Why now? "He's still the same boy we all know and love on the inside! He just misses _her_!" The heads of the others bowed as the winds seemed to pick up and Ichigo had momentarily stopped his attack on the city. Standing still in the middle of the mayhem he'd created. Though, it was only a matter of time before the hollow pressed on, destroying even the rubble that lay in the wake until nothing was left.

They had all known of the heartache Yoruichi caused when she had so suddenly left. There had been no word, nothing from her since. And it only made things worse to know that she had been pregnant with his child. Perhaps the sudden proposing of the engagement to marry Ichigo had scared her off. However, that never made much sense. They had all known how taken Yoruichi was with Ichigo. How much she loved him. It made no sense for her to up and leave. Hell, it made more sense that Kukaku left. The sudden disappearance of another comrade that same night threw them all off for miles. And Ichigo was suffering the most from it.

"Yoruichi-san was the best thing that ever happened to Ichigo-sama." Orihime continued, her eyes closed as her fists were clenched at her sides. The translucent liquid seemed to poor from her eyes. No one dared to move. Or say anything. Toshiro stood close to his lieutenant, his bleeding form leaning on the woman for support. His small frame was over taken by her own as Rangiku fell back, pulling the white haired protégé into her lap. The captain gave no fuss. They were all worn out and tired.

"Ichigo was going to be a father…" The orange haired girl paused, hiccupping. Uryu made a move, walking towards her with a sad look on his face.

"Orihime…" He offered gently, and pulled her to him. She made no attempt to push him away as she buried her head into the Quincy's chest, sobs violating over taking her small form.

"We can't kill him…. We can't…" She continued, voice muffled by Uryu's clothing. Chad stood off to the side, his arm hanging limp. A sign that he too had suffered the brutal strength of Ichigo's hollow. Byakuya stood noble, silent. His vizard mask still hanging. He could do nothing now, but watch. It upset even him to know that this much damage had been done by the emotions of one being. This kind of power was unheard of.. Ichigo had to have been….

"So it seems." Kisuke chimed, raising his paper hand over his face. The man had been exceptionally quiet the past ten years. Even more so than normal. Some thought he knew Yoruichi's whereabouts, having once been close to the Goddess of Flash. His words left them all puzzled, yet the slightly introverted man continued as if they had a clue. "There is no Hollow hole, so Ichigo is indeed still savable. But…" The man trailed, stepping forth, benihime at his side. Kisuke's eyes laid upon Ichigo, his hat hiding the expression he wore. "Perhaps, what Ichigo is becoming, is none other than what we all fear." The words seemed to dawn on the shinigami of the group, yet left the otherwise living world habitants confused.

The silence that ensued afterwards had become to deafening for his ears, and Chad finally spoke up.

"What? What is Ichigo becoming?"

All eye's were on Kisuke, as if he had anonymously nominated to be the speaker. The one who told the details of why Soul Society had been under heavy hollow attack as of lately. It wasn't all tied to Ichigo's powers.

"Hueco Mundo is a place for hollows, correct?" Though no one seemed to want to play the mad hatters antics. "You have the hollows, the menos, and then you have the strongest. Those that can be considered the Hollow Kings." Red lightning crackled from the black sky, and the Earth once more began to shake. The winds violently whipping through the city. A black mass seemed to descend from the sky, swarming with the wind and red lightning, surrounding Ichigo.

"That's absurd!" Rangiku's voice broke through, her blue eyes widened as she raised a fist. "Ichigo Kurosaki could never be a Hollow King! He hasn't even had the proper training, and he hasn't been a vizard for that long!" Her reasoning was in vein as Kisuke merely lifted a hand to adjust his hat and hold it on his head.

"How is it so? What else would explain such extraordinary spiritual pressure if not for Ichigo possessing the spirit of the Vasto Lorde."

"Hollow king?" Uryu could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand as another rise of reiatsu appeared behind them. The team turned, their eye's widening at the sight.

"Y-Yoruichi?!" Rukia stuttered, her eyes widening as the dark skinned Goddess stood silently behind them. It almost appeared as if she had been there all along. Her golden eyes were a lot darker than usual, her clothing had changed. Instead of her old orange garb, she donned a white outfit. Almost like…

"Yoruichi… why are you-" Kisuke was even cut off as she stepped forward silently, her eyes seemingly intent on looking down at Ichigo. Was this why she returned? Now that he had officially gone off the deep end, she comes back? The team was fueled with anger, yet they couldn't believe she was still alive.

The black and white clothes she donned seemed to be that of what the Espada's wore, from what Byakuya could tell. But that couldn't be. She had no hollow hole, and Shigekuni could have just as well given her new captain garbs. Byakuya had always thought the old man knew something of her mysterious disappearance. But, was that really the case? Her outfit had long sleeves, though it only went to her mid-drift as her stomach was left bare. The pants were hip huggers, and they hugged her upper thighs, puffing out slightly once they hit the calf. The long cap of the muscle top like jacket she wore fluttered wildly in the wind. Appearing just above the apex of her abdomen was a tattoo that no one could quite make out from the visual they had. Her long purple hair hung, remaining the same.

"Yoruichi-san, where have you been?" Orihime pulled away from Uryu, intent on wanting to know just where she went, why she left, why she chose now to return. The violet haired beauty didn't respond. Her eyes seemed to hold a longing, a sorrow none of them could ever understand.

"Ichigo…" She murmured softly, her voice still held that usual sensuality. Though it lacked the spark it once had. Orihime didn't know why, but she felt a distress signal coming from the Goddess. It were as if she were screaming for Ichigo to save her. Yet nothing seemed to be wrong with her on the outside. Orihime wasn't sure what it meant, what this feeling was. But she knew this woman was different from the Yoruichi they all knew and loved. The winds seemed to pull Yoruichi downward, and the Flash Master summoned her own reiatsu. The gust of wind enveloping Ichigo burst, and Yoruichi was gone in a flash. Her shun-po had increased ten fold since they'd last seen her. The team ran to the edge of the cliff, with the exception of Toshiro who had been so graciously helped by his fuku-taicho. Their eyes feasted upon the reunion of these two lovers. How painfully liberating it must have been.

Ichigo's eyes widened, the hollow subsided as the tidal waves ceased, the wind becoming nothing but a breeze, and the skies turned to a dark gray. Rain began to sprinkle from the heavens, putting out random fires. Yet, the hollow's attention remained on the woman he hadn't seen for ten years.

"Yoru-Yoruichi…." Ichigo's voice broke through the hollows; the armor cracking and falling off as tan skin could be seen, and bright orange hair. Brown eyes met that of golden, and Yoruichi could feel the tears wanting to surface, but not coming. Her face was expressionless. She looked as if she had been through more ordeals that anyone should ever have to face.

"Ichigo." She whispered again, shun-poing so that she was right in front of him. With soft eyes, the Goddess reached up to trace his jaw line, watching how his shocked eyes seemed to stare straight past her to her previous position. "I'm so sorry…" She muttered, pulling her hand away as the intense amount of sorrow filled her hollow heart. Without words, Ichigo reached out, pulling her to him. And to pain him even more was the fact that she didn't return the embrace. She was lifeless in his arms. And yet, tears over flowed his own eyes.

"Where have you been?" Ichigo rasped out, unwilling to let her go. Too afraid. God, he still loved her! Loved her so much he could barely bare it. Yoruichi's eyes narrowed as she shut her eyes. No; she would not allow the tears to come. She didn't need to cry. She shouldn't. She'd shed too many already. And she owed him an explanation. "Why did you…" He was cut off when she pulled back, her golden eyes focused on the rubble of the city.

"There isn't time for that now. We should all get out of here." It was then Ichigo noticed her white clothing. His brows furrowed. What was this? Such a dramatic change. Ten years ago… "The past is the past Ichigo. I can't change the fact that I left, nor could I ever accept the reason I had for doing so." Her **life-less words **seemed to make his heart only ache even more. Had she forgotten their past together? Everything they went through together?

Ichigo refused to believe that she had been nothing but a simple screw. Yoruichi had seemed so sure of her love for him, he'd _felt_ it for fucks sake! There was no way this was the Yoruichi he'd proposed to. The Yoruichi who still held his heart. She was so lifeless so…. **hollow.**

However, she was right. This was not the place to discuss such matters, and it was the only reason Ichigo gave up without a fight. What was the point in arguing with her? Her voice held a distance. He wanted to know. Everything.

"Right. Lets head back to Soul Society. I don't really have a place left here anymore." Ichigo glanced around, his face drawing. He'd done all of this. All those lives… lost. Because of him. The feeling alone tore at his heart, and Yoruichi felt a twinge within her heart. He still had that effect on her.

"It wasn't your fault." She said, more feeling in her words than her previous sentences. "The hollow took over, you had no control over what it was doing. Don't blame yourself."

Ichigo said nothing as her eyes moved from his to the hill where all his friends were standing. They seemed relieved, at least. The two began the walk, neither feeling like moving too fast, despite Renji hollering down for them to 'move their asses'. Ichigo's eyes kept glancing towards her; the white garb she wore mostly disturbing.

"What's with the clothes?" He asked, tentatively. He didn't want to make her run away again. Though he was sure he had never been too forward. If anything that was calling the kettle black. She'd always been one to force something upon him so why did she run when he had asked her to marry him? That question was aching to come out, but her voice cut through his thoughts.

"They're just clothes, Ichigo. Nothing special." But there was something more to that. Her eyes, they showed something just then.

"A lot has changed." He changed the subject, hoping to get something from her. Grunting slightly, he pulled himself up a rather large fallen debris of what used to be the tallest building. Ichigo couldn't afford to let those emotions fully get to him. When she didn't reply, he figured he would just go on. His hand came down, offering her help up the side of the hill. Yoruichi took it without speaking. Her hands were so cold… so pale despite her dark complexion. "Renji and Rukia tied the knot. But they're always fighting over who does what." Ichigo gave a dry chuckle. He had hoped for the two of them to be the married couple by now. Ichigo stopped, his eyes turning down to her. What happened too…

Yoruichi seemed to know what he was about to ask. "I'm sorry Ichigo…" She whispered, the pain in her voice apparent.

"Yoruichi..but.. Wait.. It can't be!" Ichigo shouted, alerting the others up top.

"She's fine." Was all Yoruichi said and she continued past him.

So… they had a daughter? Ichigo was suddenly more curious. All that mattered was his child. Did she have Yoruichi's eyes, or hair? Her laugh, smile? What did she have of his? How was she doing? How tall was she? When had she learned to walk, to talk? What was her first words? When did she first cut a tooth? Did she have spiritual pressure. But, wait, of course she did!

She was _their _child.

_Their daughter. _

Despite the questions forming in his mind, Ichigo couldn't help but reach out and grab her hand, making her turn her face down towards him. Her name…

"What's…her name?"

The question brought a smile to Yoruichi's lips. One that went unseen by him. The thought of their daughter warmed her heart, not to say the sight of him hadn't. Truthfully, Yoruichi wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of her days telling him she were sorry. She wanted to love him as she should have for the past ten years. Though, she had to think of their child. And her reason for leaving once again put a block on her heart.

"Her name… is Masaki."

"Masaki…" Ichigo smiled.

Yoruichi watched with a sort of amused expression. It hadn't hit him yet, had it? She waited a moment, watching as his eyes widened.

"My mothers name? Yoruichi…you…"

"I thought you'd approve. She was born early. Masaki fit her." The Goddess continued walking up the hill, leaving him behind. She paused again when she noticed he had not been following. God, she felt horrible for doing this to him. Nothing could compare to the way she felt, though she knew he had to have felt worse. And it tore her apart inside. She wasn't even supposed to be here now. It was against her orders….

"She has your last name, just so you know. But this isn't the time or the place to discuss this, Ichigo. Lets return to Soul Society. We'll talk more." Though that was a lie… Yoruichi had no intention of talking. No matter how much she wanted to, she was forbid to do so. Being here right now could get her killed, or worse, their daughter. But she couldn't deny her heart. Masaki was safe. Yoruichi knew this much, the girl was with her aunt. No matter how badly Yoruichi wanted to return to that time and place ten years ago, it was gone. Her chance at happiness. At a future with a man who loved her… All of it was gone.

'_**You really screwed up this time, Shihouin'**_The voice echoed in her head, and the dark skinned beauty grunted inwardly.

'_You know why I did it. So don't go giving me hell over it. You're the one who insisted I leave anyway.'_ Yoruichi carried the conversation with her alter ego, hearing Ichigo beginning to climb the hill behind her. Golden eyes narrowed.

'_**You know he still loves you. And you still love him. Do you think denying this makes things any better? Or any less difficult?' **_

'_Then why did you have me leave!?' _This time, Yoruichi paused, her head hanging, bangs acting as a veil. For a moment, the groups' and Ichigo's eyes turned towards her, feeling a spark of reiatsu. It was powerful. Too powerful. Her fists were clenched and shaking, body seeming to tremble. Though, Yoruichi seemed to catch on to what she'd let slip and let it go, the anger subsiding. _'I did as you said, and Masaki is fine.' _When it came down to it, that's all that mattered. Masaki. Her daughter. She did what was necessary to keep the girl out of harms way. Though, in turn she'd put the one man she loved through internal hell. Either way Yoruichi went, she lost.

As the team paused behind Byakuya, Yoruichi kept her head hung. She could feel Ichigo staring at her, as well as the others. Knew that they all had questions. Interrogation would forever hold an annoyance with her once they got back to the soul society. What joy it was going to be having to dodge each question they threw at her. She felt that Ichigo deserved answers, and it only progressed the empty feeling within her. Dare she tell him the complete truth? Would he even still want her after he knew…

She'd betrayed him. And everyone else.

There was no room for her. Not anymore. Yoruichi prepared herself as Byakuya opened up the portal into soul society, and it was then she felt Ichigo's hand on her shoulder.

Her eyes shot to him, and that damned smile.

The smile that always got her. Always made her reflect it seemed to cause her more pain.

'_Please don't hate me, Ichigo. I don't want you to hate me…' _The goddess thought, turning her eyes down from him. The white light enveloped them all, leaving behind sirens and destruction.

* * *

**End Notes: The first chapter of the sequel. How was it? Good, bad, let me know! A simple review pushes and motivates me. Criticism is welcomed. I'll upload the second chapter after I get some decent feedback. I love writing, and reviews are really great payment. I may sound silly, but I'm going for 20 reviews a chapter o.O That's insanity! So help me out! Let me know what you think, where you think I need to improve, what can I do to make this story better, etc, etc. This is for you, after all.**

**And come on; all those PM's are lovely. But you know it'll have its happy ending at some point! I'm a romantic people, I can't do that to myself, or more importantly to you lovely readers! Drop me a line, please (:**


	2. Lifeless Words

**Disclaimer: **If I _did_happen to own Bleach and it's infamous character base, you'd all be having constant nose-bleeds. And since there hasn't been an up-rise in that case scenario, I obviously don't own Bleach. ©Tite Kubo.

**Official Sequel to Cold November Rain**

**Chapter: **2- Lifeless Words

**Summary: **It has been ten whole years since Ichigo had last seen her. When she suddenly returns, things are not what they seem to be. Their child is no where to be found, Kukaku is still MIA and Aizen has returned. With an army of Vizards known as the Espada, Aizen's plans are to destroy Soul Society and take over both realms. His vision, to bring together ten Vasto Lordes. Just how does Yoruichi fit into this? And what sort of surprises await Ichigo and his friends.

**Authors Notes: **You guys gave me **20 **reviews; I'm giving you an update. Angst is a must for now. I progressed it a month along in order for these events to take place. So this chapter will be pretty long filled with how everyone has felt over that month since Yoruichi's return, and how she is doing now. And how Ichigo is doing. No one can recover a heartache like they have in a months time. Nonetheless, after this comes the chapter where the shit hit's the fan once more, and then the heartfelt chapter between Ichigo and Yoruichi (will they make up, or break up? :P (I just wanted to say that))

Please leave me some feedback. You know how uninspired I get when I barely get anything.

Oh and to the anonymous reviewer "Bob" Your review was _really_ sweet.. Really. I'm glad to know you 'fucking' hate me.

**20 reviews** = **Update**.

**Read +Review+ Enjoy!**

* * *

**1 Month Later…**

It was late. The sky was just about submerged in darkness as Ichigo and his gang of friends retired in one of Soul Society's not so plush motel's. Or at least, their version of one. Having been exhausted from fighting off a horde of hollows threatening to destroy the gates of the Arc, many of the team fell fast asleep without so much as eating dinner.

"You're all going to be weak if you don't eat something." Ganju tried his part of reasoning with the stubborn group of ryoka. The only replies he received were muffles about breakfast and sleep. With a heavy sigh, Ganju decided it wasn't worth cooking a meal only for himself, and instead turned in for the night as well.

The orange haired reaper stood in the door way, thinking about retiring for the night himself. The day had been long, and no doubt tomorrow would be even longer. What with Juuishirou wanting to go over battle plans an statistics. Really, the guy needed to start leaving in some room for rest. Sending them all out into battle like this was suicide. And it gave Yoruichi one big fucking headache. The goddess of flash stood behind Ichigo, ready to turn in for the night as well until her golden eyes narrowed and she instantly disappeared from sight.

"Hey Yoruichi, I'm gonna grab a bite to eat, do you-" Ichigo turned, eye's narrowing. "Yoruichi?" She had been disappearing a lot lately. Usually at night when they were asleep. Ichigo knew this because he had been watching her. She'd started acting differently. Ever since she'd returned and Aizen came out in the open with his Espada army. She didn't even treat him like they had any history. It seemed as if the past they'd had together no longer existed.

Brown eyes seemed to narrow in the spot where the Goddess had just been. What was going on with her? It was a mystery all in itself. Once more, he would be eating alone. Just like he had been doing so for ten straight years. Ichigo would never speak openly about his feelings. But everyone knew he wasn't himself. He was much quieter. More reserved. Only speaking when spoken to.

And Yoruichi. She never spoke. Rarely. She rarely even spared a glance at her ex-lover. Hell, Ichigo didn't even know if they were ever lovers. It all seemed to be one big lie. The days that followed since her return were filled with unfriendly glances and when he did catch her eye, there was nothing there. She hadn't even told him her reason for leaving, and he'd left it be. No point in pushing her when she wouldn't cave anyway. She never stuck around long enough for him to even question her, or better yet, corner her.

What had to be the absolute worst of it, though, was the fact he hadn't even seen his daughter. Yoruichi never brought her around, and when he asked of her, the violet haired beauty would suddenly have to leave. Why was she so turned off on telling him? Ichigo, didn't know. Orange hair disappeared from the small door way leading into the room, the door closing. His figure vanished over the buildings of the Seireitei. He just didn't understand. Why had she withdrawn from him so? She wasn't the Yoruichi he knew. She couldn't be.

"She would never…" His words died on his lips as he shunpo'd across town, and toward the Soukyoku hill. His eyes hunted for that place. The place where she trained him for three days to reach Ban-Kai. Well, she hadn't exactly trained him, but she had over saw it. Taught him what he needed to know and even lent over her _wings_. He didn't really know of the consequences that could befall her and her family for helping him in such a way, but her kindness had been noted nonetheless. Now that he thought of it, that had to have been the time when he had really taken a look at her. When he'd begun to admire her so much; bother for her wisdom, and for her sense of justice. She did what she thought was right, and that was exactly what he had done all his life.

Fighting to protect ghosts? Some saw that as weird, or beyond normal. It wasn't anything you'd see everyday, but Ichigo could very well remember plastering guys for ruining a young girls site of unrest. Ever since he had lost his mother, he'd been able to see spirits. It was no wonder to this day he kept that sense of need to protect.

And yet he had nearly obliterated all of downtown.

"Damnit!" The curse carried around the many canyons in the training grounds, Ichigo's bright orange hair flowing from where his reiatsu sparking the short drift.

Yoruichi sure as hell wasn't the same as she had been.

Everyone had noticed.

Even Ganju, the groups idiot.

Tossing and turning, the over grown brute pushed up, the blankets falling from his form as the moonlight shone upon his resting spot. Yoruichi had returned without so much as a word about Kukaku, his sister. The guy wanted nothing more than to know where she was! Truth be told, he missed her damned beatings; the brother-sister fights they would have, arguments over trivial matters.

He was alone now.

Kaien had died years ago, and now Kukaku was gone. By her own choice, no less. Could a wound hurt any worse.

Deciding it wasn't worth the thought this late; Ganju glanced over to the others, not surprised that Yoruichi wasn't around. Over the past month, she'd avoided all of Ichigo's questions, dodged Byakuya constantly, and hell, she never even looked at him. He _knew_she knew where Kukaku was. The violet haired beauty was holding something back, that much was obvious.

Eve Soi-Fon had claimed to not have seen the woman since her disappearance ten years ago; she wasn't even surprised Yoruichi took off again. She was, however, surprised the woman would take off pregnant.

And none of them had seen this child of hers and Ichigo's. The young Kurosaki blood line, named after his own mother. Why Yoruichi chose not to bring her around was unclear, but they all knew it was because of Ichigo. The guy could barely stomach the idea his girlfriend had up and left him. The love of his life, no less. Said reaper had never even been in love before, and he'd completely surrendered himself over to the Goddess.

Not even the cold chill of the night could sweep away the bitter emotions.

X-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------X

Dawn came abruptly, as it usually did anymore. Time seemed to come and go like the rain. Never a drought. Never a moment to sit back on without having to rush forward.

The group had all but been awakened by the busy streets, different vender's being set up in order for their business to began. How ironic it was. Even the dead were restless.

Pushing back the curtain to their small shacked up room, Ichigo eyed the creamy skies which had begun to light up. His brown orbs searched for any sign of Yoruichi returning. He'd gotten in late himself, hoping to since her reiatsu and catch her before she made it back to their so called home for the evening. Though, she hadn't.

"Hey, Ganju." Ichigo glanced back. The brute turned to look at him, a piece of toast hanging from his mouth. "Did Yoruichi come back at all last night?"

"You should know the answer to that one, Ichigo." Came Uryu's voice, sarcasm lacing every word. The orange haired reaper sighed as he glanced back to the window, spotting violet hair speed across the distance.

His brows narrowed, and in an instant he was out the door, shunpoing his way towards her.

"Hey, Ichigo!" Toshiro called from the streets, though sensed the reiatsu approaching and did not attempt to follow. Rangiku stopped by his side, her own eyes full of sympathy for the boy.

"Do you think they'll ever make up?" The busty lieutenant asked, only to get a soft sigh for an answer. She knew not to pressure her Captain. He would answer when he wanted.

A few moments passed before the ice-wielder shrugged his shoulders.

"I think Yoruichi needs to come clean first. Leave a guy for ten years after he asks you to marry him will break any mans heart."

X------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------X

She had stopped moving, already sensing his arrival. Her expression stoic, giving away no sign of emotion. The strawberry stood in front of her now, a few feet away, his Shinigami robes blowing in the wind momentarily before halting. The black clothes he wore clashed against her white ones, though they fit together. Even still.

"You were gone a while." It wasn't an accusation. Wasn't anything but a conversation starter, for him at least. The look on her face did not change, and she only shrugged a bit.

"I had something to take care of."

"You always have something to take care of." He countered, narrowing his eyes. He noticed the look of discomfort on her face and softened his features. The last thing he wanted to do was make her leave. And he knew damn well she could easily out run him. She was the Goddess of Flash after all. He wasn't any where near her caliber unless he were using ban-kai.

When she didn't answer, he continued.

"Why?" The question was simple. "Why won't you tell me, Yoruichi… I thought…" He sighed, looking down. And he was surprised when she didn't make her move to get away. So, this was an invitation to speak his mind then. She at least owed him that after all. "I thought you loved me…"

'_I do…'_ Was what she wanted to say so badly, her fists clenching at her sides. This had to have been the most he'd gotten out of her. Purple brows furrowed, as golden eyes settled upon the floor. She already felt like trash. Felt so damned low for doing what she did. But he would never understand! Or so, she told herself. There wasn't much she could really do without forsaking her daughters life. It was all that mattered to her now.

"We should be getting back." It was unsatisfying, and resulted in an outburst from hers truly.

"Why the hell should we!?" He shouted, surely half the by-standers heard. "You disappear for ten years, TEN FUCKING YEARS! And for what, to come back like nothing happened? Like we never mattered, like I _never_meant a damned thing to you!" None of it was a question, and Yoruichi could only bite back to sob wanting to escape. Would destiny even allow her to revel in his touch once again?

In this case scenario, no.

"Ichigo." Her voice was low, and heavily lidded with the pain she were feeling. This seemed to get his attention, as the rising sun behind her painted an image so beautiful, if only it weren't for the bittersweet moment. He was intent on knowing what she had to say. Wanted to catch every word, hoping to get something from her. "I did what I had to do to protect _our_ daughter. You'd have done the same." Her white cloak blew with the wind as her long hair flowed with it. Why wouldn't she just tell him?! These words were empty, life-less, filled with nothing but the hollowness of their hearts.

Before he could even answer, he caught the deranged look in her eyes as she turned in the direction she had been coming from before he'd stopped her. Now what--

"Sorry. I'll catch up with you later." She muttered, and with that, she was gone.

Again.

Ichigo clenched his fists, balling them until his small nails drew blood, and made his knuckles white. Things would never look up for him at this rate. What of his daughter? Their daughter? What sort of trouble could she have been in that Yoruichi up and left before she were even born. The only threat at the time had been Aizen… And he hadn't piped up until she returned… "It can't be…" The realization seemed to dawn on him, but he refused to believe it! Yoruichi wasn't… She'd never… Aizen was their enemy! It was preposterous.

X---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------X

"Yoruichi." The lazy voice boomed over the racket around them. Several hollows fighting for dominance here and there. Other's chatting amongst themselves, laughing about God knows what. The dark skinned beauty trekked on slowly, her eyes showing the same blankness they had for ten full years. The ground was dirty as she kneels, its rough texture cold against her skin. "Its time."

Golden eyes narrowed. It was still too early. "But sir, we haven't--"

"The boss says its time, you got a problem with that?" The voice from behind challenged, and Yoruichi couldn't help but spin around fast as she narrowed her eyes at him. She'd spent enough time with these ass-holes to know that they fought dirty. Her reiatsu began to boil, ready to unleash the inner hollow's wrath upon her 'brethren'.

"Grimmjow," the almighty voice lured ears from all around the room. Anyone could see Yoruichi's seething anger. She had been forced into joining their damned army, like hell she would let any of them fuck with her. "Better not anger the lady. Wouldn't want to lose a great asset to the team."

"Don't worry boss, I'd never _kill_ her. Just a little fun and--" He was cut off, the esteemed higher powers laughter causing grins to rise from those who ranked above Grimm's position. "What?" He asked, annoyed. He hated being humiliated!

"I meant you." The man stated simply, leaving the blue haired man with a grimace on his face. The violet haired beauty shot fire through her eyes at him, turning away before she did something she'd regret.

"Sir Aizen," God, how it gutted her to address him as 'sir' of all fucking things! "Attacking soul society now would only result in our downfall." He looked un-convinced so far.

"Your attempts to save Kurosaki are in vain, Lady Yoruichi." Aizen snared, shunpoing so he were standing in front of her. The light shot down upon his face, he looked like a mad man.

She had to think of something fast.

"They're too strong while they're together!" She insisted, hoping to prolong Ichigo's life. At least for now, she at least wanted Masaki to see her fathers face.

"I think we could handle them." Came another voice, more calm and perplexed than the usual. Yoruichi looked down, she had no beef with this man. He'd been the most agreeable of them all.

"I think so as well, but if the Goddess says we should wait, then wait we shall."

Yoruichi could no sooner thank the God's as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"You had better not be leaking any information." Aizen warned.

"Why would I?" She shot back, turning her golden eyes upon him. The orbs glared.

"Hmm. I can't imagine. Just remember, your daughter is only safe for so long."

"Don't you dare threaten her!" Yoruichi shouted, her eyes glowing with a red aura. Aizen could only laugh, even as she shunpo'd and disappeared from sight. The man turned his eyes toward the arrancar sitting off to the side.

All it took was a nod and the two disappeared with a smirk upon their features. If she was leaking any of their information, rest assured they would take care of it. The Shihouin had been a great asset to them over the years, but she was replaceable nonetheless.

* * *

**End Notes:**Fucking word document deleted half of what I had. 2886 words now, when it was 7022 words. Not to mention I had to rewrite a thousand of this. ): So I'm sorry for the shortness and for the rather shittyness of it! My fault. I'm going to start working on the third chapter now, so get to reviewing!

**20 reviews = update! **

Next chapter will be longer for sure, even if I have to save it on different types of files.


	3. Deceptions of the Heart

**Disclaimer**: Don't own anything**.**

**Official Sequel to Cold November Rain**

**Fiction Title: **Twilight Fading

**Pairing: **Yoruichi/Ichigo

**Chapter: **3- Deceptions of the Heart

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **It has been ten whole years since Ichigo had last seen her. When she suddenly returns, things are not what they seem to be. Their child is no where to be found, Kukaku is still MIA and Aizen has returned. With an army of Vizards known as the Espada, Aizen's plans are to destroy Soul Society and take over both realms. His vision, to bring together ten Vasto Lordes. Just how does Yoruichi fit into this? And what sort of surprises await Ichigo and his friends.

**Authors Notes: **The chapter where, I quote myself, "the shit hit's the fan". The reason for Yoruichi leaving becomes clear; will she be forgiven or will Ichigo not understand at all? This is also the chapter where Ichigo finally see's his little girl. To come after this chapter-- Yoruichi's true power and more truth that follows this chapter. After the next chapter is the heartiness of Ichigo and Yoruichi. There's also some HitsuMatsu in this chappy.

I want to take a moment to thank you all for such awesome feedback so far. It makes me feel good when I get a review (: Definitely a great reward for sitting in front of lap top for hours xD And coming up with ideas is proving to be a challenge since I haven't seen Bleach in so long! (I'm catching up on the manga though!) So, thanks once again everyone! :D Usually I think my writing sucks, but my mind changes when you review. So, thank you! (And a million times over!)

((Ready to meet Yoruichi's Ban-Kai?))

**20 reviews = Update**

**(60 reviews total)**

**Read. +Review+ Enjoy!**

* * *

After the close encounter with Aizen, Yoruichi wasn't quite sure she wanted to return back to Ichigo. Keeping such a dark secret had not only taken its toll on her emotionally, but physically. She couldn't continue the way she were going. She barely got to see her own child as it were. And that rat bastard had to threaten her family of all fucking things. Why he couldn't just take her, and leave it at that, she'd never know. She figured this were a ploy to get to Ichigo. It had been for ten fucking years, yet she chose now to see that. The reason she returned to Karakura Town in the first place. It came as a shock to see Ichigo tearing a part the city; but there wasn't much she could do by screaming and losing her cool. This was no time for weakness.

Aizen was planning to attack; the Espada against the Shinigami. There was no way Ichigo and the rest of soul society could win against Aizen's hollow horde. He had the arrancar on his side…and even she would be succumbed to fight. Yoruichi didn't even want to picture Ichigo's face when that happened. Much less their daughters. How could she tell Masaki that her only father were going to be killed by her own two hands? She couldn't. She…wouldn't. Golden eyes narrowed, the wind biting through her form as the sun slowly disappeared behind dark gray clouds. It was going to rain…again. Though the surroundings fit with the dreary sky. She sat perched outside of Las Noches, the dust from the ground wafting by her. Long violet hair brushed her chin, she'd forgotten all about letting her hair down. She'd done so more often to go with her change of style. She wore an Espada "uniform" for fucks sake. How was that not a red flag to the Captains and Lieutenants? The word traitor had never applied to her officially until now.

"You know it was the only way to save both of them." The voice from earlier came from behind. Yoruichi hadn't moved, she'd sensed his presence long before he spoke. In truth, she really didn't find the man a threat. He stuck by his principals. And sometimes his orders. He did what was right by his judgment. Unlike the other greedy and power hungry sons of bitches in there.

"It only prolonged their lives for ten years. All I did was tear him a part from the inside out. And Masaki… She doesn't even know him at all. All she has is a picture." Her breath came out in a exasperated sigh. She at least wanted the little one to meet her father before the battles start.

"You were being a mother, and a wife."

"He'd just asked me." She shot back, not meaning to sound so defensive and rude about it. Feeling the change in him, she sighed, shoulders slumping. "It's just..I just…" The words didn't seem to come, even as she glanced away.

"You're still in love with him." And she was. Yoruichi didn't deny the words that came from his mouth, her heart only clenched more. "Lord Aizen will order us to move soon. So you had best spend as much time with Kurosaki as possible." He went to turn away, pausing for a moment. "Be careful, Lady Yoruichi. He does not trust you." And with that, he was gone. Disappearing from sight. Her eyes narrowed, and then widened as she turned.

"Ulquiorra!" 'Damnit, too late!' The Goddess took a few minutes to gaze back toward Las Noches, an eerie feeling sending shivers up and down her spine. They were watching her. Was that what his warning meant? Pushing herself up from her sitting position, the Goddess glared before her form disappeared completely, two Espada running out from their cloaked positions.

"Fuck!" Nnoitra growled, narrowing his eyes at the distance they now had to cover in order to get back to soul society. The boss had given them a job, they couldn't fuck it up now! "You'd better move your ass this time Harribel."

The tan skinned Espada gave him a glare of her own. She thought about killing him right there for being such an annoying prick. But decided against it. If Neliel could kick his ass as easily as she did so often so long ago, Tia knew he would be a weak opponent for her. "Just shut up and dash." With a grunt, the two were letting their feet be their wings.

X--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------X

Grimmjow lay perched upon a rock, just like the real pussy he was. Ulquiorra paid no mind to him; he was more a fool than anything. The man boasted too much, and enjoyed to destroy things. Really, his life must have been a bore, but then again, the poker face he himself wore didn't give away anything too exciting.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you liked that Shihouin bitch." There were indeed few who liked Yoruichi. She had been excepted into the ranks after Aizen had already gathered his top Espada's. And why he had given her the true zero position was beyond them. She wasn't any stronger than they! She couldn't have been, or so they thought. Though Aizen refused to give them any lead way; stating time and time again that she was an asset into getting Ichigo. The 'Vasto Lorde'. Even the straw-berry's little tyrant rampage a month ago had provoked even more interest.

"She is an honorable taste." The stoic man replied with a less than usual scowl on his face. Aizen, however, did not move from his seat, the smirk on his face born of something devious. "You seem pleased, my lord." The laughter even be stilled a fear within the Espada, while simultaneously making them thirst for battle.

X--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------X

"What exactly did he say?" Currently the group sat waiting in one of the plush green fields of grass in the Seireitei. There were no immediate threats with hollows in the living world, there were soul reapers on duty. There wasn't even a spotting near Hueco Mundo. It was all too odd, and it peaked the interests of the higher powers. Captains were called to a meeting, even allowing Urahara to attend. What the meeting concerned, one could only think it were about Aizen and the rise in hollows here lately. Though, no one could be sure so they kept quiet.

"Not much." Chad answered Ichigo's question, his voice leaving little to count on.

"The only thing he told us was to wait here." Rukia sighed, her small form slumping against a tree beside Renji. The two had been sticking to each others side a lot lately. Ichigo couldn't say it were a surprise. They were glued at the hip.

"I guess even he didn't know."

"Yoruichi-sama hasn't returned yet." Leave it up to Orihime to state the obvious. Silence grew amongst them. Ichigo's eyes narrowing only slightly to remember their encounter. She'd fled so fast he barely saw her move. There was no way he could keep up with her flash steps. Lately he just seemed to drained.

Not wanting to talk about the dark skinned enigma, Ichigo glanced towards Rangiku. The strawberry-blonde woman was situated on a boulder, seemingly relaxed on the outside, but she had been sending out waves of frustration and fear for a while now.

"Hey, Matsumoto!" Ichigo called over to her, noting when she turned her icy blue eyes on him. The look itself told him to state his business. And so he would. "Did the little snow ball say anything to you?"

"My Taichou would never unravel the contents of a mission unless it need be."

"Well, it 'need be' now." Ichigo spat.

"Then he would've said something."

Fair enough. Ichigo sighed, turning his eyes back to the sky as he lay there, arms behind his head. Uryu had preoccupied himself with chatting it up with Orihime. Chad resigned to being the quiet giant once more. Renji and Rukia were whispering about God knows what, and Rangiku was acting unusual. This whole Aizen thing had everyone in a fucking state of unrest.

"Does anyone else think Yoruichi-sama's clothes are a bit strange?" Again, the bubbly girl from the realm of the living started unwanted conversation. Though, this time, it struck some.

"Yeah. Come to think of it she reminds me of one of those Espada guys." Renji stated, glancing from Rukia to Orihime.

"You don't think Yoruichi-sama would have turned sides do you?"

"Hell no!" Ichigo shouted, sitting up now. He wouldn't take this. Like hell he'd sit back while they talked about the woman he loved being a back stabber. "Yoruichi isn't a traitor. She wouldn't--"

Before he could finish, Urahara, Byakuya, and Toshiro appeared. Their shunpo's were hurried, as if they had news that couldn't be kept in a moment longer.

Immediately, Rangiku pushed off the rock she had been perched upon, her icy blue orbs gazing intently at her Taicho. She knew that look on his face; one he rarely showed. The fear in his eyes.

"My captain!" She addressed him formerly. "What is it? What has got you so frightened."

"Rangiku." Toshiro's deep voice rang out, his own blues meeting hers. What was he to tell her? Gin had meant everything to her. Glancing back to the other two, he merely tilted his head to the side slightly before shunpoing over to her side. "Come. We'll discuss more on our way."

"Of course, but captain… where are we--" The sound of her voice faded as the two disappeared into the distance, leaving only the curious looks of the spectators.

"Well if that wasn't a bit odd…" Renji muttered, both he and Rukia moving towards where the others had begun to stand. Beside Ichigo.

It had always been that way.

"So what's up?" The strawberry asked, patting the grass from his pants as he gazed at both Urahara and Byakuya. The two seemed as stoic and unrevealing as usual. Though, there was an uncanny air about them. Something was definitely not right. 'Should've figured that when Yoruichi left and came back wearing an Espada uniform…'

"Aizen and his army have been taking refuge in Hueco Mundo. In a place known as Las Noches." The team listened on as Urahara explained to them their knowledge of the Vizards, and the Arrancar. "He plans to attack Soul Society. Bring both worlds to destruction."

"Well we can't let him to that then." Just like old times, Ichigo stepped up to the plate. Already boasting strength and power when he had not fully learned the truth yet.

"You fool!" Urahara shouted, tipping his hat up so his eyes could boar into Ichigo's. The orange haired man widened his eyes, wondering just what it was that had the blonde so upset. "This isn't just another battle. You won't only have to face Aizen, or his army."

The group weren't quite ready to learn what was revealed next. And even as the words with that single enigmatic name left Urahara's lips, she appeared. All eyes immediately turning to her, almost as if time had stopped. Pupils widened while hearts dropped. Yet her golden eyes remained unchanged; darker if anything. She seemed to know that her secret were revealed, the shameless yet guilt written all over her.

"You'll have to fight Yoruichi."

As if the world had completely crushed down upon his shoulders, Ichigo shook his head, brown eyes wide with both fear and anger. Sorrow filling the void that had been left by her abrupt disappearance.

"No." He stated, light on his feet. His head came to hang forward. "No."

"Ichigo-" Uryu attempted, lifting his hand only to be stopped by Byakuya's. The stoic man shook his head, eyes focused on Ichigo and the sudden reiatsu pushing forth from the confines of his spirit.

"Tell me it isn't true…." His voice trailed, laced with an edge and roughness. "Yoruichi!" The ryoka rushed forward, gripping her upper arms while gazing into those golden eyes he had once loved so much. Everything about her, he had treasured. Loved. There wasn't a single thing about her he didn't accept. So why. Why this? Why now?

Yoruichi couldn't say a word. If she said anything, Masaki would be in more danger, and he might as well kiss both their asses good-bye. Shaking her head, the Goddess broke free from his near death grip, jumping back as her cape blew wildly in the sudden draft.

"I can't, Ichigo!" She tried, her voice covered in remorse.

"And why the hell not?!" The up-roar caused thunder to bestow anger from the heavens; lightning sparking fires within the surrounding trees. The wind picked up more as Ichigo's spiritual pressure intensified. Still, it was not he that she were afraid of. The 'boy' reached upon his back, pulling out his Zanpakuto.

Yoruichi was shocked as he thrust it down upon her, her bare hand coming up to catch the blade. She ignored the gaping spectators, instead focused on those unseen eyes. One had disappeared. No doubt in order to tell Aizen she had failed. Jumping back, Ichigo readied for a stronger attack.

"Tell me why, Damnit!" Again the blade came down, the force impacting her skin as she narrowed her eyes. He brought the blade up. "I deserve to know why!" And thrust it down again, effectively drawing blood from the crease of her small limb. Even still, she didn't flinch.

"You would never understand." She stated coldly, grabbing at the cloak she wore as she tore it off, revealing the hollow hole in center of her chest, and the tattoo on her lower abdomen.

"Oh yeah?" Ichigo shouted, and in a burst of spiritual pressure, charged her head on. She couldn't believe he was really attacking her. Neither could the others, who stood back with wide eyes and open mouths. Unsure of how to deal with this situation. Ichigo would never assault Yoruichi in such a way. "Here's an idea Yoruichi, why don't you just TRY me!" An explosion blew half of the ground around them away. The group had only a little window of time to get away, and it had been thanks to Orihime they were still in one piece.

"I think we'd better get out of here!" Renji cringed, gripping Rukia tightly in his arms.

"We must head to the gates. We can't let them in!" Byakuya called over them, nodding towards where the other spiritual pressure had been emanating from. Such considerable strength.

X-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------X

Toshiro and Rangiku had been dashing towards the first division for some time now, almost there. They'd kept the flash stepping slow, while Toshiro explained things to her. About what exactly were going on.

"So Aizen plans to destroy soul society and get a hold of the King?" The strawberry blonde narrowed her eyes. Gin was a part of this. But why? Why him? He wasn't supposed to be the bad guy!

Toshiro seemed to noticed her small moment, knowing it had something to do with the man who'd given her a reason to live. He'd never personally liked Ichimaru. The guy was a prude, cruel in his own way. He wasn't fit to be a part of the Gotei. The ice lord had noticed something odd about him years ago.

"I'm sure Gin wouldn't want you to take part in any of the battles. He's always been concerned for you." He felt as if his feelings needed to be known, his eyes never daring to glance over to her. He could feel her icy blues on him. "I know he won't allow harm to befall you. I never liked the guy, but I respect the fact that he has kept you safe all this time."

A small smile lifted the corners of her lips at his words. All these years, and her captain still thought she cared only for Gin. Sure, she loved him. Like a brother. That's how it had always been. Only once did she ever think that she held deeper feelings for him. Those all changed the moment this short man became her captain. He was enigmatic. And always on her mind.

And even though he didn't notice it, he kept her safe. Kept her heart and world protected. Rangiku had known she would lay down her life for him from the beginning. And that vow had only grown stronger, just like the bond they had.

"Captain…" Her voice trailed. She reached over to grab his wrist, pulling them both to a skidding halt just outside of the Master's court yard. The small brush and forest provided them some privacy.

Her eyes were so open, so inviting for him to gaze into. Toshiro found he couldn't look away. She didn't have the usual dumb look on her face. It was serious, but sensual.

"My captain." The words came out in a breathy whisper as she rested her hands on his shoulders. She was surprised to see that he had grown slightly. His face was no longer level with her breasts, but her chin. She brought herself as close to him as she could get, breasts pressing against his upper chest while her eyes gazed down into his own. Those warm eyes of his.

"Rangiku--what're are you--"

"Don't you see…" For some reason, tears filled her eyes, and she bowed her head slightly, hair coming down to shield her face from sight. "Gin hasn't had my heart for some time now. There's only one man who I think about everyday. Who has kept me beside him all the way, and protected me like no other has ever done so."

His eyes widened, and he allowed himself to do something that was rather unlike him.

"Rangiku." Warmth filled his voice as his arms reached out to wrap around her waist, pulling her closer. One hand made its way up to cup her cheek, moving her hair behind her ear as he gazed into those icy blues he loved so much. "I'm glad." He smiled. Toshiro Hitsugaya was actually smiling. Such genuine beauty.

She'd been so engrossed within that smile to notice that he had begun to lean up, his eyes heavy lidded. Her heart nearly stopped, yet it pounded within her chest. Why was she suddenly so nervous when this was all she had ever wanted?

"T-Toshiro…" Her voice failed her, even as she gasped softly when his lips touched her own. Slowly, her eyes closed, reveling in the kiss. The warmth it brought despite his cold form, the emotions it awoke. The feelings. Her heart soared, and she could only wrap her arms around his neck to pull him closer as she opened her mouth into the kiss. Even in these times of chaos and distress, there was something to cherish.

X-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------X

The dark realm of Hueco Mundo was heavy with noise and gathering, the hollows readying for the attack on soul society. The plan, wipe them all out and leave no trace behind. Harribel used her Sonido to advance her speed as she made her way up toward Lord Aizen's tower. Her brethren were gathered there, so it seemed he were already planning to lead them into battle.

"Lord Aizen." She kneeled, and then stood, her eyes gazing up at him.

Aizen was silent for a moment, a laugh erupting from him as he nodded his head. "So it begins." He muttered darkly, glancing to Gin and Tousen before nodding to them. The two took off in a wind of shunpo, clearly headed to tell the other hollows to continue through as they have been doing. "The Gotei won't be able to stop all of us. At some point, they will break, and we will use that opportunity to swoop in and crush them all."

X--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------X

The sky lit up with lightning as Yoruichi powered her shunko, constantly trying to neutralize Ichigo's attacks, but failing as he seemed to be too powerful for her. She would not use any thing against him! Damnit, she did this to protect him! Even though said reason for and explanation were still unclear, she had done this for him and their child. She couldn't allow Aizen to have such control over her heart and mind, and still manage to go on care-free with him. It just wasn't possible.

"You have no idea what the past ten years have been like for me!" His voice carried on as he swung Zangetsu like a baseball bat, and she met each wail with a arm powered by shunko. It wasn't long before she had begun to bleed; and she knew she couldn't allow this to go on.

"You really are a fool, Ichigo!" She shouted, her spiritual pressure forcing gravity down upon him, making his knee's buckle as he momentarily lost balance. He was losing control again, it was obvious. She couldn't let that happen. Golden eyes glowed with an awesome power as she stepped forward. He needed to know why she left. "Ten years ago, I was the happiest I had ever been. I didn't give a damn what happened! I knew that I could face anything, because I had you."

"But things changed that night Ichigo. You proposed to me, and for once, things were too perfect. Ever since you saved my life, I could hear Aizen. His voice haunted me. Telling me of the things he would do to you, and to our unborn child." Yoruichi's spiritual pressure decreased as she looked down, the tears finally making their way from her eyes and down her dark skinned cheeks. Ichigo remained silent, his head bowed as he leaned on Zangetsu for support.

"He told me that if I didn't…" Her fists clenched, she hated reliving that voice. He'd been lurking in her mind the entire time, using some sort of mind control to freak her out in a way she had never known fear. Yoruichi Shihouin was fearless! She didn't get frightened… "For ten years, I did what that man said. Listened to the threats he made if I ever thought about returning to you. But that didn't stop me. I couldn't help but think about you. But want to be with you again… Masaki doesn't even know you, and its all my fault for being so fucking weak!"

"You know what hurts me the most?" Her voice was laced with a pain that Ichigo understood all too well. "The fact that I still love you. The fact that I can't even make up for what I've done to you, and wanting to try is a joke. Aizen will soon be here to kill us all, and there isn't a damn thing we can do to stop it."

His ears burned with the knowledge. Why hadn't she just said so in the first place? Letting the blade fall from his hands, Ichigo glanced up to her, the tears visible as he looked upon her form. The blood, the wounds he'd caused her. He felt guilty for it but knew she understood. Aizen had torn them both apart, and their family. He would pay with his life.

"Thank you." He murmured, brown orbs shifting from the ground as he placed a hand on his knee to help push himself up. The leverage was needed, as he staggered slightly on his feet. The thunder seemed to roar in his ears as the rain began to pour over them both. The God's were angry.

"For what?" She whispered, her purple hair falling in front of her face as she bowed her head. She was so ashamed.

"For telling me." Something seemed different. The Shihouin princess quickly glanced up to see him so close. Directly in front of her. She hadn't even sensed his movement! Her eyes widened in shock only for a moment before she relaxed and took the opportune moment to just revel in the feeling of peace. Or something like it. This was the first relieved moment they'd had in ten full years.

"I'm so sorry, Ichigo." She sighed, looking away again. "I was afraid…"

"Of what?" He spoke softly, reaching up cup her cheek. The motion was endearing, and Yoruichi had been ready to lean her face into his palm before her heart sank.

That feeling…

"Oh no." She murmured, turning just in time to see a rift in the sky opening. "No!" She shouted, clenching her fists. Ichigo reached for his blade, eyes narrowed.

"What the hell?"

"Its…its them!" Beads of sweat appeared on Yoruichi's face as she clenched her teeth and fists, back away from Ichigo. The first Espada to come through was the one who agitated her the most, Grimmjow. The next as the large one of the bunch, Yammy. Third can Nnoitra and then Harribel. The last to come through, and she imagined the rest to be elsewhere entering, was Ulquiorra. "Damnit! That bastard!"

"Lady Yoruichi." Ulquiorra murmured to himself as his eyes came over the one thing that had had the woman's mind preoccupied for the ten years the stoic man had known her. He had always found her to be agreeable. And having to fight her was a disappointment, but he would follow his masters orders.

"Yoruichi, just who…" Ichigo murmured, glancing down to her as she backed up against him, seemingly in an effort to protect him. "Hey, what're you--"

"Get out of here!" Her voice was manic. Almost as if she were quivering in fear on the inside. She sounded so preserved and concerned. While he knew the fights ahead of them would be great, he didn't expect her to lose such a cool so quickly. "Go, Ichigo. They'll--"

A hand on her shoulder completely stopped her rambling, and she felt the squeeze pull her back as her eyes came to meet brown ones. The warm eyes he had, made her heart shift a beat and ease slightly.

"I ain't going anywhere. Like hell I'd ever let you fight alone, Yoruichi. I just got you back. I ain't losing you again." He stated, reaching down to pick up his sword as he gripped it firmly in his hands. "They'll have to get through both of us if they plan on taking out Soul Society."

Even as the Espada decent towards them, Yoruichi couldn't take her eyes off him. He always managed to surprise her, to make her look up to him and hold him with high regards. Such a power he had over her, it was amazing. Her lips curved into a small grin and she nodded, eyes turning back to her so called brethren.

"Such a shame." Harribel muttered as she peered at them. Yoruichi figured the woman would remain out of the fight unless the others lost. "I really liked you, Yoruichi."

"It doesn't have to be this way." Yoruichi tried, her form glowing with the outline of a golden aurora. Before anyone else could move a muscle, much less say a word, Yoruichi was blocking a blow.

Ichigo was in awe. He'd moved so fast. The blue haired espada hadn't even taken a step as far as he saw.

"Yoruichi!" Grimmjow shouted as he slashed at her, and she countered each time with a serious look, though she wasn't even breaking a sweat. Every hit, she countered, even as he drew his Zanpakuto, her hand grabbed his wrist, golden eyes glowing as she allowed her shunko to release, neutralizing his movements. And in a flash the blue haired shinigami was laying in a newly made crater.

"Damn it to hell!"

"I told you." Ulquiorra took a step forward, his face still set in the usual frown that crossed with a scowl. "Lady Yoruichi would humiliate you any day."

"Shut up!" Grimmjow shouted, growing angrier by the second as the other espada stood staring at him. "I am the sixth! There is no way--"

"No way what?" Yoruichi asked with a smirk as she was just beneath him now, a sharp point of reiatsu up against his neck. He had forgotten. She hid her Zanpakuto within her reiatsu. Using it only when necessary. And she had caught him off guard so fast, this wasn't real.

"How did you!?" Grimmjow shouted, opting to use cero though her speed was unimaginable as he felt a sharp pain in his back only to turn to notice her poker face.

"Stay down. Grimmjow."

As the two engaged in un-polite conversation, Ichigo stood back. His eyes were wide. Ten years had been such a huge gap for so much to happen, so much to change. Since when had his Goddess gotten so much faster? So much more powerful. He didn't understand it one bit. She was like a completely different fighter now, and she still wasn't breaking a sweat. She wasn't even using her full power, and he noticed it couldn't have been much of anything considering she were still emanating such a large reiatsu.

His attention zoned back in the moment he saw Yoruichi turn her eyes up towards him. Someone was coming their way. The spiritual pressure was large, though suppressed and seemingly unrealized. What worried Ichigo wasn't the fact that another was coming their way, but the fact that her eyes were so terrified, as if it were someone to worry about. The moment he turned, his heart stopped.

"M-Masaki…?" Ichigo murmured. There was no mistaking it. This little girl was his child. Short, bight orange hair that slightly spiked up in the back, and bangs like Yoruichi's. The front of her hair was much longer than the back, she seemed to want to look like both her mother and her father.

"Masaki!" Yoruichi shouted, too busy fending off Yammy since he had decided to join her fight with Grimmjow and herself. She guessed Ichigo was too busy staring at the daughter he hadn't seen. And it was understandable. "Masaki, why are you here! Where's Kukaku? You need to get away! Get out of here now!" The violet haired beauty shouted as fear gripped her heart and she couldn't contain her focus. A burst of reiatsu from her and several seconds later left the large espada dissolving in the wind, and Grimmjow left in a puddle of blood.

"Mom! I'm sorry! Aunt Kukaku told me to stay but I--" Masaki shouted, rushing towards her when she stopped to stare up at Ichigo. The bright orange haired reaper stared back at her, and both were caught in the moment. She knew… "D-Daddy?" She questioned weakly, eyes tearing up.

No words were exchanged as Ichigo hurriedly grabbed his child into a tight bare hug. The little girl was limp in his arms as she wasn't sure what to do. She didn't even know him, but she didn't object. He was her father. Her mother was right. She did look like him.

Yoruichi watched the tear jerking scene before her for only a moment before something flashed past her. Golden eyes widened, pupils dilating in shock as her heart sank and body shook in the most unimaginable fear. She could barely get Ichigo's name past her lips but by the time she did, the shinigami hollow was staring down an enormous blast of cero.

Almost instantaneously, Yoruichi was in front of him, and Ichigo couldn't even register it as he went still. The wind around them swirled and the heavens roared as lightning struck fire upon the lands. Yoruichi's form was glowing once again, but this time, her reiatsu was extended outward, causing gravity to pull and push at the same time. Though Ichigo felt fine, and the little girl curled in his arms was also unaffected. Was she directing it only at her opponents. But the power was so great, it even struck fear in him. Granted he knew he was still stronger than her, but something told him she wasn't letting it all go.

Yoruichi focused her power on the on coming blast, the reiatsu around her forming a blade in her hand, more distinct. The blade was beginning to take form and shape, and Ichigo could see the metal coming into view. She was finally bringing out her Zanpakuto. He had always wondered what her sword was like, what power it hold.

Golden eyes narrowed as the name and release of her Shi-Kai escaped her lips.

"Dance…**Mononoke**."

* * *

**End Notes: So, how was this chapter? Too much? Too little? Let me know! It took me forever to decide on a name for her Zanpakuto. And even longer for me to establish a release command. Sigh. I fail, I know! Next update at 60 reviews, though I always love more ;) **


	4. Angel of Darkness

**Disclaimer: **If I _did_ happen to own Bleach and it's infamous character base, you'd all be having constant nose-bleeds. And since there hasn't been an up-rise in that case scenario, I obviously don't own Bleach. ©Tite Kubo.

**Official Sequel to Cold November Rain**

**Fiction Title: **Twilight Fading

**Pairing: **Yoruichi/Ichigo

**Chapter: **4- Angel of Darkness

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **It has been ten whole years since Ichigo had last seen her. When she suddenly returns, things are not what they seem to be. Their child is no where to be found, Kukaku is still MIA and Aizen has returned. With an army of Vizards known as the Espada, Aizen's plans are to destroy Soul Society and take over both realms. His vision, to bring together ten Vasto Lordes. Just how does Yoruichi fit into this? And what sort of surprises await Ichigo and his friends.

**Authors Notes: **The reason why I update after 20 reviews is because, **1-** Gives me time to write the next chapter and come up with ideas to make this fic better. And **2-** Writing is not as easy as it seems and reviews are the only thing I get in return for doing so. I really don't have to upload any of my fanfics online, I write because I love doing it, so that does not mean I have to put my work up on here. Plus, reviews really do make you feel good. Its like..being complimented. I don't get praise or anything often, I guess it makes me feel a bit appreciated. I don't know how to put it. But I ain't used to getting a lot of reviews and a lot of my friends who write fics on here get about 400 reviews in the first couple of chapters. I'm envious/jealous of them.

**Mononoke** is the Japanese term for Demon or Monster (from what I got when I searched it). Since Yoruichi is a master of the proclaimed demon arts, I figured it would be a suitable name for her Zanpakuto. I will probably change this for future stories. I was running out of time trying to research a name for her sword, and thus, that was the outcome. "Dance" for the release command was something in reference to her speed. Remember the episode, "Yoruichi, Goddess of Flash dances". Yeah, it came from that. Lack of creativity on my part. Although her Ban-Kai release, which you will find out, is something entirely different and it doesn't use the original Zanpakuto name. The Japanese I used for it is most likely incorrect, and I am very sorry to the Japanese culture for my mistake on the word since I did just put together the Japanese words..and well, you will see. I mean no insult to anyone; I'm merely not too educated in the language.

It seems a lot of you want to know what happens with Kukaku and to her. So far, that could quite possibly to turn out to be a whole new story itself. Though, who to pair her with I'm not so sure. I may not even put her with anyone at all. Perhaps Byakuya, but I got such condescending commentary about that in the past, I'm afraid I might have to give that idea a miss. Any suggestions? Of course, she will still be in this story. She has a major role, after all.

**Read. +Review+ Enjoy!**

* * *

She had moved so profoundly fast, Ichigo was still in a state of lull. Since when did his flash goddess perfect the art of sonido? It were as if she truly had crossed over to the other side. From what he knew, she could still regain her full form back. The hole in her chest could close. At the moment, his primary concern wasn't that, however.

The little girl in his arms gazed up at her mother with awe. Ichigo was wholly surprised to see that she was neither afraid nor fearful of what was going on around her. Why was she so brave? Did she _know_ these arrancar? Ichigo refused to believe Yoruichi would even take their daughter around such scum. But, it had been ten years.

How well do you _really_ know someone?

"Masaki." Even her voice seemed to boom and echo with a power unlike that of which she had years ago. The little girl nodded her head, never removing herself from her fathers protective grip. "Why don't you head on back to Kukaku's? This is no place for you to be right now."

"But Mommy!" Masaki shouted in protest, taking a step forward. It seemed to escape all their minds that Yoruichi was currently cutting a cero the size of a giant submarine in half.

"No buts!" Yoruichi growled softly, completely slicing the cero in half before stabbing her sword in the ground and turning to her daughter with her hands on her hips. It was a move to display power and position. Every child needed to respect her parent and vice-versa. Mutual agreements and those family bonds.

"Why can't I stay and play too? Its not fair!" Tears welled in the corners of golden-brown eyes. Pouting her lip out, the scene were more like a family quarrel than a battlefield. Heaving a sigh, Yoruichi was about to protest once again before a hand was laid on her shoulder.

Ichigo immediately tensed, clenching his teeth. Though, Yoruichi seemed unfazed and unaffected.

"Lady Yoruichi…" The voice began. It was a cold, stoic voice that barely had any emphasis whatsoever to it. Golden eyes gazed up into green ones before the violet haired shunshin smiled and nodded her head. "I promise to keep her safe."

"Aizen will not like this." Yoruichi stated as she folded her arms below her chest and chuckled. "One of his best and most loyal defying him to side with me and the ryoka?"

"I am not siding with you." Ulquiorra stated as he held open his arms for Masaki. Golden-brown eyes blinked twice before smiling wide and glancing up at her father.

"I'll see you later, right daddy!? Me you and mommy have lots to talk about!" She smiled with a brightness that confused Ichigo. Small arms wrapped around his waist, and all he could do was hug his little girl back tightly.

"She'll be fine, Ichigo." The warm words were spoken by Yoruichi, who noticed his hesitance to let her go. Why the hell should he! Ulquiorra was the enemy. And a damned powerful one at that. His mission was to kill. "Ulquiorra won't hurt her. He's been more like…" her voice trailed. She couldn't say a father. That would hurt Ichigo too much, and she knew she needed to mend what she had destroyed. At least try to pick up the pieces and move forward. If, of course, they escaped with their lives.

"A father, I know." Ichigo seethed through clenched teeth, closing his eyes tightly as he kneeled to hug his little girl better. After pulling away, time seemed to freeze itself. Masaki smiled to him, reaching up with small hands to trace the form of his face before wiggling her nose against his own and stepping back.

"Don't worry, daddy. Uncle Ulquiorra would never hurt me. Mama would kill him for that." Despite her talk, Ichigo was mildly taken aback. Though, there would be time after the battle to rekindle his bond with his little girl and her beautiful mother. Standing again, Ichigo smiled down to her with a new sense of pride. He would not allow anyone to die here today. Not unless it was the other team.

"Well alright then." Brown eyes shifted up to Ulquiorra. "If anything happens to her. Even if one single hair on her head is removed, you won't live to explain."

The stoic man for once let out a laugh in mockery, glancing to Yoruichi before she nodded her head to him. Masaki slipped her small hand into his large pale one, and in an instant, they were gone.

"What the hell!" Ichigo shouted, mouth agape as he turned his eyes back to her. "Just when the hell did she learn to do that!"

After shedding a hearty laugh, Yoruichi shook her head, turning her eyes back to their opponents. They stood watching with semi-confused faces. Perhaps as to why they would pause in the middle of a fight to babble. Regardless, they had a fight to finish. Gripping her sword, she removed the blade from the ground, its violet-red tint allowed the black blade to shimmer with an aura that was neither good nor evil. Something in-between the realms of both light and dark.

Ichigo watched her from behind. Since when had she gone from the sidelines to the front? For as long as he could remember, save when she transformed into a Vizard, she was more of the back up. Stepping in to fight only when needed. And now, she comes out with a spiritual pressure no one should have. Not even over a ten period time. However, the more he thought about it, the less he knew about her. She had always been one to keep him guessing.

Her knowledge had forever been boundless. There was never an end to how much she knew. She could teach a great many things. Said orange haired reaper had never thought to stop and think about just how much she could do what she preached. He'd known she had a Zanpakuto. Known she had a bankai because of her status in Soul Society.

And he had been told that a shunpo master could always enhance their skill and speed at will. That there was no limit for those who mastered the skill, and for someone like Yoruichi, the first true Flash God, limits and laws didn't exist. There was a limit to the body's endurance but not to the speed she contained. Not to the many techniques she could sprout from combining two works of art. Had she figured out any more moves like shunko? Ichigo was both eager and apprehensive to find out.

"Are you done with your little family reunion?" Yoruichi recognized the voice. And her eyes shot towards the man who had fired the unique shot of cero. There was only one who could summon that much power with such force.

"Sorry to bore you, Stark. A mother has her duties." Golden eyes glared, thin lips lifting in a subtle smirk. She hadn't had the pleasure to cross his path too many times, but when they did run into each other, they'd had some pleasant conversation. Not that that was _always_ the case.

"I would much more appreciate it if you started putting the sword where your mouth is."

"What a rude thing to say to a lady." Yoruichi grinned, gripping her Zanpakuto as she thrust it out forward. The tip sparked with a black electricity. Her reiatsu swirled around her arm and body once again. Stark's expression darkened.

"You're no lady, Shihouin."

"Ouch." She mock pouted, and before Ichigo could even lift his own Zanpakuto from the ground, a bright flash rendered him blind for moments.

"Yoruichi!" He shouted, fearing the worst. Though, the violet haired beauty was no longer standing in place, and instead was going at it with Stark. But she didn't have the upper hand. Far from it, as Ichigo noticed. The large newly made crater in the ground must have been from her attack.

"Combining shunko with a blast from your sword." Ichigo smirked, shaking his head as he thrust his own blade out. "That's sort of impressive. But we haven't got time to play silly games." His eyes swirled with the blue power of his spiritual pressure. Said power began to swirl about his feet, causing the ground to shake violently before the entirety of that rising reiatsu swarmed back into his blade. "Ban-Kai." The earth shattered beneath his feet, shredding away the precious ground nearly fifty feet all around. The smoke and dust cleared as if it had been waiting on a breath. Ichigo's bright orange hair came into view first, causing Yoruichi to pause for a moment as she admired his bankai from afar. She simultaneously blocked a kicked with her arm, grinning slightly. It was about time… She could use the help.

"You're too distracted." The words were finished by the time Yoruichi had grasped the meaning and the voice. There was a push at her mid drift, before the blast began to materialize. With wide eyes, the Goddess used her infamous Utsusemi. The art allowed her to narrowly escape the attack, her tangible after image acting as a clone. Starkk smiled with victory, all too soon. Before he had known what hit him, his face met the ground.

For a moment, Ichigo himself was stunned. Not to mention the long forgotten Halibel, who stood off to the side with a sweat drop forming on the side of her face. The clone of Yoruichi faded out just as it looked as if it were in-pain. Everything, down to the last detail of blood was perfect. Almost too real.

From the sky, Yoruichi narrowed her golden eyes down at the spectators. Had they really thought she were that stupid? Had that really even, for just an instance, think of her as weak? The Shihouin everyone had once known was long gone. The familiar spark of recognition no longer donned her golden eyes, nor did the promise of assurance.

Ichigo could remember a time when he sensed safety. When her presence was shrouded in reassurance.

There was nothing now but the cold, painful bite of a hollow.

Starkk stood with a slight scowl on his face. Clearly, he had reached a state of annoyance. The woman moved so fast, it was hard to land a hit. Her speed was possibly greater than his own. How she managed to learn sonido without being a hollow was unnerving. He'd strived for that speed during training. Whilst it came naturally to her; almost like breathing. Perhaps it was a fruition of her birth. A talent, an art, born within her.

"And you're a bit slow." Came the counter, her words echoing down. Ichigo paused a moment, his eye's widening when her form suddenly vanished from its hovering position. (Another thing he would question her about. She seemed to hover better than anything. Perhaps she had some sort of new accessory?)

Starkk faltered only a moment before shifting his eyes towards Ichigo, to which the orange haired reaper clutched his blade. Was he going to right him now?

"Step aside Ichigo." Yoruichi's voice rang. But something was oddly different. The air changed yet again, gravity began to push and pull. It almost felt as if his body were being blown apart, as if his limbs were being torn off. The pain was almost excruciating, and Ichigo had to up his own spiritual pressure to counter its affects. Had he really grown so weak? Though, he were doubting his own abilities. This Starkk fellow wasn't even exerting any spiritual pressure, yet was able to inflict so much damage with a punch. Even his cero was extremely powerful in this state. "He's holding back." Yoruichi stated simply, her words shrouded in that same echo.

Glancing behind him, the substitute shinigami stepped aside, his brown orbs narrowing and widening at her.

Standing a few feet from him, Yoruichi was covered in a swirling reiatsu. It was different from usual. Black pressure churning inward, while red blew outward. It covered the area, blanketing everything around them. Her eyes were missing their golden hues, completely black, thin red lines replaced her iris. The ground crackled beneath her feet, busting up from its compact form and crumbling. The earth disintegrated into then air right before his eyes.

The spiritual pressure of Halibel completely disappeared, though Ichigo couldn't tear his eyes away from his beloved.

"Yoruichi.. What are you-"

"Let me show you," The Goddess managed, grasping her sword firmly in hand. The blade grew, its mass increasing. Like a flashing light, its form changed repeatedly. Her power exerted itself again, and the blade paused still on a slender form much like his own. Red reiatsu swirled up around the length of the blade, covering its whole entirely before hardening into a sharp, aluminous sword. Black armor materialized from thin air, packing itself on her forearms and shins. Ichigo's eye's failed to blink when the armor formed over her entire form, leaving her mid-drift and back open, shoulder armor spiking out and upward with a slight point. The armor continued to trail up her neck, covering the outer part of her face before spiking behind her ears to form something cat like. "Let me show you, the power…" Her voice faded slightly, straining as the reiatsu turned strictly into red.

That's when Ichigo noticed it. The power. The black spiritual pressure had been her defense. While her offense was scorned in the red, signifying blood. They acted as a balance, the red becoming her opposing power, while the black became her armor; her source of protection.

"_Open_ **Seki-Heru**." The words blew past her lips, so softly, it was almost inaudible.

_That had to be the exact moment._

Instantly, the ground beneath shattered. The debris blew into the air, whipping up in speed before slowing to a complete stop. Everything seemed to stop. Time ceased, but Yoruichi's form became invisible. The bright red light blinding her as her form gradually became outlined by black.

_The moment I realized the Yoruichi I once knew was gone._

The bright red aurora shooting through the earth expanded, completely destroying the earth beneath them. Ichigo used his shunpo in order to get out of the way. Starkk spared Yoruichi her glory and did the same, unsure if he would have been harmed by this mysterious light, or not. The red light began to die down, a cloud of smoke making vision impossible.

_Seeing her, for the very first time…like that…terrified me. It made me want to crawl away. Assume a fetal position somewhere and weep away time._

Starkk glared in Yoruichi's direction, his face unchanging as the dust subsided, and sight was once more possible.

Removing his arm from his face, Ichigo narrowed his eye's in his lovers direction. What was this feeling? This intense…overwhelming power that made him feel small. Smaller than small. As if he didn't even exist. As if, he was a mere human. An insect. Inferior.

Standing upon a single pillar of crumbing rock, was the form of Yoruichi. Her body was covered in a black armor. It lined her curves, no where near bulky. It ran up her sides, around her thighs, chest, and shins. Even her forearms were covered. Her right hand, which held her blade, was incased in a large piece of armor extending down over her hand's, acting as a glove. It pursed up off her shoulder blade, spiking out at the top before forming into her armor at the other end. Her mid-drift was free of the armor, her belly button visible. He could see the apex of her toned abdomen forming before the armor cut in. Wrapped around her form in a hovering, spiraling fashion, was a tail bone. A spike at the end signifying its sharpness. The thin piece of spinal cord shot out from the back of her armor, blood the only indication it was hers. Her face was outlined in the armor, everything covered but her knows and eyes. The red and black hues were narrowed. Yoruichi's hair spiked out in the front, more so than its usual husky look. It once again reigned in its usual pony tail, falling down her back. Steaming rolled off the armor, and a light hiss was heard.

_But this feeling… it was nothing compared to what I would feel within the coming days. _

Silence filled the area. Starkk's usual stoic expression rested upon his face, unlike Ichigo. The shinigami hollow had forgotten all about his own magnificent power. Instead, he focused on hers and made himself believe she were stronger. But that was not… and never would, the case.

"Yoruichi…" Ichigo began, breathing tightly, as he took a step toward her. A floating piece of dirt pierced his skin, drawing blood on the side of his face.

"You see Ichigo," The Goddess began, her eyes never moving from Starkk. "this is my Bankai."

* * *

**End Notes: My apologies for this late update. I know, I reached 60, but a string of RL issues rendered me without time to update. My grandma has cancer, and its taking its toll on me emotionally. Updates may be slow, words of encouragement are appreciated. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter. Personally, I hated it. **


	5. Fake Out

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**Official Sequel to Cold November Rain**

**Fiction Title: **Twilight Fading

**Pairing: **Yoruichi/Ichigo

**Chapter: **5-Fake Out

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **It has been ten whole years since Ichigo had last seen her. When she suddenly returns, things are not what they seem to be. Their child is no where to be found, Kukaku is still MIA and Aizen has returned. With an army of Vizards known as the Espada, Aizen's plans are to destroy Soul Society and take over both realms. His vision, to bring together ten Vasto Lordes. Just how does Yoruichi fit into this? And what sort of surprises await Ichigo and his friends.

**Authors Note's: **I haven't seen/read Bleach in years, so from here on out, we're winging it. If you have a problem with that, then don't read any further.

My apologies that I have not updated in so long. Inspiration just isn't with me anymore.

_I'm well aware this is a short update. I was merely testing the waters from having not written Bleach in so long. The next update will be much larger, as it doesn't involve the tedious inclusion of several characters, and focuses mainly on Yoruichi's fate in the Gotei, as well as her relationship with Ichigo, and where they now stand._

* * *

Starrk's cold gray eyes surveyed the newly transformed false Espada. His interest sparked by the unnatural spiritual pressure the shunshin exerted, seemingly at different intervals. Unable to get an exact read on the out put of power she could manage, he began the fight without hesitation. The sharp blue cero erupted from the center of his chest, it's speed rivaling a flash step.

He wasn't expecting the blow to make contact.

Yoruichi was quick to deflect the blast, just as he had thought. As she thrust up her weapon, the blade absorbed the power, sucking it in. She watched as his eyes narrowed in curiosity, the fact that she had made him question his abilities for even a second amused her, but she wasn't going to give in to arrogance at a time like this. Starrk was among Aizen's best men. He was powerful - defeating him, even in her current form, was not an assurance.

There was always the chance for a surprise, and to underestimate a man of his rank and stature, well that would just be stupid.

The metal blade clinked as she drew it upwards, red oculars narrowing catlike. Just as she began to thrust the weapon down, she disappeared.

Ichigo felt the sweat fall down the back of his neck, disappearing into his shinigami robes. Where had she gone?

Even Starrk registered momentary shock, and then the anxiety set in. His body turned, Yoruichi's form directly behind his own. She loosed the power she had captured with her blade, following through with the swing.

The blue cero tore through Starrk's left arm, ripping the limb from the body and spilling the blood upon the ground. With a hiss, he moved away, clutching the rapidly bleeding stump, face contorted. He had miscalculated. Frankly, so had she.

"Should I give you time to regenerate, or do you want to call for Lilynette? I'm sure she's around here somewhere." Making a show to inspect the surrounding area, Yoruichi tipped her head from side to side. This fight was over, and they both knew it.

He had not come here to destroy them. He had come to fetch Aizen his answers. Yoruichi was not on their side, and she had just broken their ten year long alliance. The treaty between Soul Society and Las Noches was now null. The reality of this would set in later, of course, her entire reason for abandoning Ichigo was now for nothing.

Expelling a breath, the armor she donned cracked, and began to evaporate. Her golden irises returned, hair falling down her back as her clothes went from black armor to white cloth. In a single step she stood beside Ichigo. The strawberry haired shinigami blinked as he straightened, but his hold on his bankai remained. What was she thinking? He couldn't wrap his head around it.

Around just how much she had changed, while still retaining the qualities he loved most.

"Aizen will kill you, in time." Starrk commented. Without further exchange, the dimensions ripped to form a portal beside his figure, and he casually stepped through, disappearing from sight.

As the silence filled the air, and the wind turned up the rubble from the short fight, Ichigo finally relaxed his posture. His eyes shifted to Yoruichi as her voice spilled out and into the stale atmosphere.

"I believe I owe you more than just a simplified explanation, Ichigo."

She wasn't looking at him, but he read her nervousness, her sorrow, and shared them both. Stepping forward, he returned to his normal state, hands lifting and fingers curling around her upper arms. Leaning his head into her violet hair, his eyes fell shut.

To his dismay, she didn't lean into his touch, into his embrace. She remained motionless, letting the wind catch their clothes, seeking solace in the fleeting caress.

Why…?

Why was she rejecting him?

Despite himself, his digits tightened, biting into her flesh. Still, she did not yell. She did not blink. She did nothing. What was going through that mysterious mind of hers? What sort of plans did she have? Would she give him the explanation he deserved, or one fabricated to cover the truth?

Most importantly, would it be enough?

Scowling, Ichigo let go of her form, preparing to question her disquiet when the shunshin pivoted, catching him off guard with her distraught gaze. The depth there took his breath, he just didn't understand the secrets she hid, nor the figurative chasm that had opened between them, separating them and their hearts.

"ICHIGO!" Urahara's voice rang out. He ran towards them, a hand a top his head to hold on his striped hat. Behind him, Sui-feng and Ukitake approached. "Are you two alright?" the concerned male questioned, his eyes only briefly meeting Yoruichi's.

And to think, they had been such good friends…

_Kisuke..._

"Just what do you think you're still doing here, you traitor!" Sui-feng shouted, fists clenched. Yoruichi hadn't even considered the young woman's ire until now. This would make the second time she had abandoned her former partner. Ukitake remained quiet, his eyes closed and head bowed.

"Yeah, we're fine." Ichigo answered for them, turning towards the threesome. "How about everyone else? I felt some crazy spiritual pressures spiking in the first district."

"We have many casualties," Ukitake spoke up, looking off towards Soul Society, and the walls that divided the Gotei. "Toshiro is currently being treated at the fourth, his injuries are severe, but he managed to subdue one of the Espada. His lieutenant is in similar shape; they're both unconscious. Renji and Rukia are also being treated for minor injuries, Byakuya almost lost his head. The other squads managed to avoid any encounters, which is odd considering the attacks. They were almost too random, sloppy even."

"He was just testing you." Yoruichi began, "He wants you to know how powerful his minions are, that was the purpose of this fight. Ichigo and I were held up with a total of three, one fled. I'm assuming that's the one Hitsugaya faced." She thought she had felt Tier's spiritual pressure fluctuate after it had disappeared from the field. "We have forty eight hours until he strikes again."

"You seem to know the inner workings well," Sui-feng snarled, crossing her arms.

Yoruichi gave the woman a subdued smile. "Which makes me a valuable asset to you and the thirteen."

**x**


End file.
